


Sincerity (and snakes.)

by Latenightsgunfights



Category: Monster High
Genre: Bullying, Cleo cares about Deuce a lot its adorable, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Light Angst, Medusa slaps Deuce around the face, One swear, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: The Headmistress had said that the new kid was from Greece. Cleo DeNile, Egyptian Princess, had noticed his pretty tan skin under his hood with a curious, childlike gaze.She also noticed the way he flinched, the way he pulled his hood up close to his face when the other kids passed, a near silent, distressed hiss escaping his lips.4 times Cleo was there for Deuce and 1 time Deuce returned the favor
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sincerity (and snakes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. More notes at the bottom because I didn't want to clog the top with rambles.

The Headmistress had said that the new kid was from Greece. Cleo DeNile, Egyptian Princess, had noticed his pretty tan skin under his hood with a curious, childlike gaze. 

She also noticed the way he flinched, the way he pulled his hood up close to his face when the other kids passed, a near silent, distressed _hiss_ escaping his lips. 

He'd kept his hood up and glasses on all throughout their classes. This confused Cleo. It was summer in New Salem, and she saw the sweat building on the new boy's brow. 

"Is there a Mr. Deuce Gorgon present?" The teacher had projected across the room at the motley crew of first grade Monsters. Cleo didn't recognise the name, and looked over at the new boy expectantly. 

He'd curled in of himself, recognising the name but not quite knowing the words to respond just yet. Deuce had let out this small hissing sound, his forked tongue peeking through his lips in front of the other kids. Kids who weren't quite old enough to realise that their curious laugher could _hurt._ A giggle spread throughout the group, other monster children obliviously mimicking the hissing sound he'd made. Deuce whimpered and crouched, pulling his head between his knees. Cleo felt a pang of empathy, and glared at the other children. They'd quieted down at the scornful look of the confident and popular ghoul. 

The head mistress had taken her aside after their third class, asking Cleo if she'd be willing to use her infamous confidence to aid him in coming out of his shell. She'd agreed with a swell of pride.

She'd skipped off to find him at lunch, searching around the outside play area. When she'd found him her heart dropped in anger. 

Two larger boys, gargoyles, were pushing Gorgon around, back and forth, their stone limbs making them prematurely stronger than the other kids. Deuce hissed at them and they'd laughed harshly. One of the boys gave a particularly hard shove and Deuce fell down with a harsh cry, his hood and glasses falling with him, eyes glowing a violent, sickly green. The red rimmed shades he'd worn all day shattered at the impact on the concrete. 

With his hood down, a scruffy mohawk of juvenile snakes was revealed and hissing violently at the light. The other boys fell back in shock and fear but their stone skin protected them from punishment, and they'd gathered their bearings and ran from the foreign species. 

Deuce was left alone, whimpering, his eyes clenched shut as his small body maneuvered onto hands and knees. He'd crawled, patting the ground to find his glasses. They'd been kicked away with his bully's reaction. 

Cleo’s initiative kicked in, well read enough to be unafraid of the harmless kid Gorgon, and she'd run towards him while quickly unwrapping one of the more decorative bandages from her forearm.

 _"Deuce, are you ok?"_ she'd said it in Ancient Greek. Her heritage and status had her Father pushing her to learn ancient languages, and she found her heart beating proudly when the scared boy's muscles relaxed at the familiar tongue. 

She didn't wait for a reply, just placed her small hands on his wet, tear streaked cheeks, aware of his snakes watching her yet feeling no fear. Cleo wrapped her soft linen bandage around his head and eyes once, twice, before tying the blindfold at the back of his head and gently petting the snake closest to her hand. Deuce let out a comforted hiss once his eyes were covered, but still shivered will childish sobs. Cleo pulled him into a quick hug before picking up his shattered glasses and placing them on his lap. 

_"I'm Cleo DeNile, do you want me to get the teacher?"_ she'd carried on speaking Greek, her little knowledge taking her a long way. She held Deuces hand in a friendly gesture, and he'd gripped hers while shaking his head. 

_"N-No thank you."_

Cleo squeezed his hand and sat cross legged with him on the ground. She wouldn't usually sit on the dirty floor but felt that, in this moment, it was necessary. Watching curiously, Cleo noticed Deuce's snakes attempting to comfort him, planting individual kisses and licks on his forehead while they hissed in a way too structural to be random. Cleo suspected they had a language of their own. _"Your snakes are pretty, Deuce."_

He'd snorted, almost disbelieving, a happy blush spreading across his cheeks and clearing the tears away. _"I can't see you,"_ he stammered in response, _"a-are you Greek?"_

_"No, Deuce, I'm Egyptian."_

_"Wow!"_

_"I know, cool aren't I?"_

Deuce had let out a sweet, squeaky laugh at that, calling her cocky in a way that didn't offend, and Cleo laughed with him. 

They'd held hands when the school bell rang, Cleo slipping into an easy conversation with Deuce as they played. 

* * *

"Hey dude! Pass the ball!" 

They were older, now, just bordering ten. Deuce's grasp of English was as quick and slick as he was, the slang sliding from his tongue with natural confidence and swagger. Clawd Wolf, werewolf pup and Deuce's new friend, had passed the casketball to him with a laugh. Cleo smiled warmly as she watched them play. 

They were hanging on the street where most of Cleo’s friends lived, far enough from home to feel independent yet close enough for their parents to keep an eye on them. Cleo and Clawdeen Wolf sat on the grass outside the casketball court. 

"I think you have a crush on Deuce."

Clawdeen was different from Cleo. She liked running track and fighting with her siblings, but let Cleo braid gems into her hair when she asked as nicely as her prissy Princess nature would allow. Cleo twirled thick hair between her fingers as she thought of a response. 

"I like him," she said simply after a time, no use denying it to someone who could pick up her heart rate at the twitch of an ear. 

To her surprise Clawdeen didn't laugh, only nodded and curled so her head rested on her knobbly knees, fluffy ears twitching in the sun. "He's very nice."

Deuce was still quiet when it came to his nature, hiding his snakes under hoodies and trying to quiet the way his tongue would naturally _hiss_ with an 's' sound. He knew he was unpredictable and strong, and had this terrible fear of hurting his friends with his stone gaze. 

Cleo carried on braiding with a frown, the thought bothering her more than it should. 

They sat in silence for a moment until a shout was heard, the casketball hitting the gravel with an unnaturally hard _thump._

"Deuce, catch!" 

"Wait!" 

The ball had hit the Gorgon in the face, knocking his glasses to the ground. In his dazed shock he turned his head back to his friend before he realised. Deuce _screamed._

"Clawd!" 

The girls rushed over, Clawdeen quickly grasping Clawd's stone cold face in her hands. The wolf had frozen, cold and grey, at the Gorgon gaze. 

Deuce had sunk down, pushing his head between his knees while he breathed out in fast, hissing sobs. It reminded Cleo of that day in the classroom, of how he'd reacted to people looking at him and laughing. 

Cleo had never dealt with a panic attack before, but tried to keep calm and steady. 

"Deuce, you need to breathe."

Coughing and crying, Deuce couldn't listen. His clawed nails tugged at his loudly hissing snakes and his fangs had bit his lip deep, leaking small amounts of bloody venom down his chin. Cleo placed her hands on either side of his head, gently loosening his gripping, punishing hold and replacing it with her kind one. She massaged her thumbs into his temples, rubbing her fingers gently along his _pretty_ snakes, cooing in Greek. The foreign words found her tongue so easily, telling him how beautiful he was, how kind, how gentle. Deuce was shaking so _badly_ , as if expecting a hit or a swift beheading. 

Clawd had shaken off the stone skin after five minutes or so, remarkably unbothered. Clawdeen had hugged him and he'd laughed, saying he'd expected it to happen at least once when he'd chosen to befriend a Gorgon. "Deuce is nice, he'd never hurt me on purpose."

The other boy had noticed his friend's distress, then, and had crouched down next to Cleo and rubbed his back. 

"It was an accident, Clawd, I swear!" Deuce's sobs were sad and choked. 

"It's OK, dude. No big deal."

Ms.Harriet Wolf had stepped out of her home, paint on her jeans and face, upon hearing Deuce's cries. Clawdeen ran over to tell her Mother what happened. She'd nodded, calm and collected, before stepping over and softly pushing Cleo aside with a gentle stroke of her hair. Cleo passed her his glasses. 

"Deuce? Look at me." Her voice was firm but kind, not punishing or angry. Deuce looked up with tightly closed eyes, Ms Wolf placed his glasses on his face and gently stroked his snakes back with a firm, motherly affection. "You're not in trouble, Deuce." He whimpered in response, before opening his eyes. 

"R-really?" 

"Yes, honey. You're young. Clawd's made of tough stuff. You're not in trouble."

Repeating herself seemed to work in easing his panicked breathing, and once he'd calmed she'd allowed Cleo close enough to wrap him in a comforting embrace. He'd hugged her back, tight. 

* * *

When Cleo had stepped into the Gorgon house, she'd expected _interesting_ architecture.

The heating was cranked up high enough to have her foundation running, and she'd fumbled in her bag for back-up powder as Deuce giggled sweetly. 

Statues adorned the long hallway and living area and ancient, authentic looking swords and shields hung high on the walls as if in warning. 

Cleo looked closer at one such sword, noticing faint, crusted blood on the blade. Deuce flinched.

"My Mother has had many… _attempts_ on her life."

Cleo waved her hand dismissively, " _oh_ we have lots of old stuff like this in my home too. I wish you could see it, Deuce."

He'd smirked at her unique lack of judgement, giving her hand a squeeze.

They were thirteen. Cleo was dating Clawd Wolf because he was popular like her, but when Deuce had asked her to visit after school it was awfully hard to refuse. With Clawd's House full of his many siblings and her Fathers strict 'no boys allowed' policy, Cleo found herself alone more than she liked. 

"C'mon Cleo, let's go get something to eat."

"You cook?" 

Deuce flushed in a way that left her heart fluttering, "yeah it's a guilty pleasure."

Cleo’s heart swelled at the implication that it was a _secret._ He'd chosen to share it with _her_ and that was important. 

Cleo had sat down at the table and watched him work, which Deuce didn't seem to mind. Pulling out the ingredients for some Greek dish, he kindly explained his process as he prepared. Cleo watched with a kind fascination. She'd hate if her friends knew how much she found herself _listening_ when Deuce was around. He giggled when she was her prissy Princess self, but never commented on the way that demeanour faded when they were alone. With Deuce there was no competition, no worry that he'd divert his attention elsewhere. He always listened even when he didn't agree, and was not afraid of her like others tended to be. He'd tell her if she was wrong and Cleo hated and loved it at the same time. 

They'd ate in silence for a short moment before Cleo started telling him about a new pair of shoes she'd seen in a magazine. He'd listened just intently as she had when he was talking about his cooking, nodding and asking her questions about which colour or brand she liked and why. It felt _validating._

Cleo finished her plate with a grin which left Deuce smiling. A smile that stayed until _she_ got home. 

They were chatting on the couch when Medusa had stepped through the door, a devilish scowl on her lips, regarding Cleo through her shades before shouting Deuce into the kitchen. 

The tall, Gorgon woman had yelled at Deuce in Greek, no doubt assuming Cleo didn't understand. The woman had an understable yet highly ignorant view of outsiders. 

_"Why is she here? How many times have I told you not to bring your strange little friends here! Stupid boy!"_

_"It's just Cleo she-"_

_"And what does she think of your powers, hm? Surely she won't be as keen when she sees you turn others to stone?"_

_"She's not like that!"_

_"Don't talk back!"_

Medusa had slapped him, hard, across the cheek. Her clawed hand left bleeding scratches on his cheekbone. Cleo got up then, in one swift movement, and ran to him. Surveying the damage to his skin made her angry and she turned to the woman, her improved Greek coming out more confident than she felt. 

_"I think he's beautiful because he's Deuce. No snakes for hair or stone gaze will ever change the way I, nor his friends, feel about him. Perhaps if you ventured outside of your lonely, hatred filled bubble you'd see how wonderful our community is. The only person that'll ever judge him for who he is is you!"_

Medusa looked at her with green, slit pupils and dripping fangs. 

Suddenly, becoming an overly accessorised lawn ornament seemed like a _real_ thing she needed to worry about. 

The silence stretched on forever, and Cleo resisted the desperate desire to clamp her eyes shut. But she stayed strong, meeting the woman's shielded gaze head on, with no fear. 

After a while Medusa huffed, as if impressed or deeply amused, and slithered past the two with clicking heels. 

"I can't believe you did that," Deuce's tone was quiet and blown away. 

Cleo turned to face him, looking at his scratched cheek again, "me neither."

In one fluid motion, he kissed her firmly on the lips. Deuce then pulled away, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry it was an-" 

She kissed him again in response. 

Cleo broke up with Clawd the next day, and found herself giggling at his relieved sigh. She'd noticed the way he eyed Draculaura and gave him a knowing glance. 

* * *

"Hello, handsome."

Deuce's cold skin had flushed that bright red colour Cleo loved. It always did when she complimented him. But he still held this awkward uneasiness about him, like he didn't quite believe her. 

Cleo kissed him firmly on the cheek, just to make sure. He grinned. 

They were sixteen, now, and Deuce had grown into a kind, easy going young man. He'd turned up on her doorstep in a deep green shirt worn under a white vest with a purple collar, and she'd matched him in her own green, figure hugging gown. He was taking her to the school dance, and she couldn't be happier. 

They were going as a group, picking friends up in Draculaura's car. Clawd and Clawdeen were next. 

Cleo and Deuce slid into the back of the pink and black vehicle. "Hi Deuce, you look lovely!" Draculaura's shrill voice had a sweet Romanian tinge to it, and Deuce smiled shyly and returned the compliment. He put his seatbelt on and stretched his arm over Cleo’s shoulders, she snuggled into him. 

The drive was short to Clawd's house, the volume of several small voices could be heard from outside. 

Clawdeen swung the door open and marched out, dressed smartly in a black tux. Cleo whistled at her and she smirked. 

"You look sexy," Cleo said seriously, surveying the Werewolves outfit as she slid in next to her. 

Clawdeen dismissed her with a teasing hand, "I know, babe." Cleo laughed. 

Clawd rushed out in a manner less cool and collected, one small pup clinging to his leg and another to his shoulder. Draculaura let out a sweet 'aww' sound. The Wolf stumbled to the car and gripped the door as he tried to shake the child off. 

"Hi Clawd's friends!" The kid on his shoulder said, and they waved at him. The kid on his leg scaled his sibling to see and smell the cars' occupants. 

Suddenly, as if struck, the small Wolf froze, looking at Deuce with a terrified stare. 

He sniffled, and in a frightened whisper to his older brother he said, "s-snakes. I don't like snakes."

Clawd's demeanour instantly changed from irritated to soothing, pulling the kid so they rested on his chest and petting their ears. "That's just Deuce, he's not scary."

But the damage was done and the child started sobbing, hard. Deuce tried to cover his snakes with his hands. Clawd quickly took the kids inside. 

The girls didn't comment when they saw Deuce hastily rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. 

Cleo placed a hand on his shoulder, " _Deuce_ , darling, I-" 

"It's fine, Cleo."

"But-" 

"I said it's fine!" 

The rest of the ride was quiet. 

When they arrived at the Dance, Deuce had thankfully lightened up a little. A slow, soothing song had played and Cleo pulled him close to her, wrapping her long arms around his shoulders while he wrapped his around her waist. Deuce dipped his head low, gently nosing at her neck as they swayed, mumbling a sincere apology for his earlier tone. His snakes kissed her forehead and he flushed when she giggled. 

"You know you're the most handsome man in the world, right?" she said softly into his ear, for only him to hear. He mumbled and hissed in response, wanting to change the subject. He never said outright but his demeanour always changed, we would shift uncomfortably and look away. Cleo hated making him uncomfortable, but couldn't let him go on thinking negatively of himself. Cleo _wouldn't._

So she continued, planting a soft kiss of the curve of his jaw while one of her hands shifted to his head, allowing the snakes to curl around her fingers like rings. She gently scratched along his scales and he shivered, hissing softly in delight. Deuce tried to hide the noise by nosing her neck further. "And were you _aware_ that you're the kindest, most considerate man I've ever met?" 

Deuce hummed and they stopped dancing, now just standing still with his forehead against her shoulder. He pulled her tight against him. She brought her lips to his ear, marveling at the way his scales curved the shell of it and glimmered in the light. "And did you _know_ , Deuce Gorgon, that I am _deeply_ in love with you?" 

The strangled little sob he'd let free blended with the music, but Cleo heard it loud and clear. They'd hugged each other tightly, and she kissed his cheeks when the lights dimmed. Her hands moved back to his neck, where his scales started up again, and she'd kissed there too, just cause. 

"I love you too, Cleo." She hummed, happy. 

* * *

Deuce's strength never made him feel confidence before, only fear. Fear he'd hurt his friends, teachers or peers haunted him everyday. Sometimes that fear got the best of him, leaving his chest heaving with sobs while his snakes hissed like an awful choir. 

That was, until now. 

A wolf had pushed Cleo, hard. They were new to the school and hadn't yet realised that that wasn't _wise._

Deuce hated making threats, but when he'd saw Cleo on the floor, her ankle twisted, he'd felt this violent surge of anger and protectiveness shoot through him

He grabbed the Wolf's shoulder, and in a firm voice said, "you just shoved my Ghoul, what the hell are you playing at?" 

The other boy had turned to him and shrugged his shoulder off. "Why are you protecting her, she's a _bitch_."

"I'd watch your mouth."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" 

Cleo looked up, "Deuce he's not worth it." She knew if Deuce froze him he'd feel guilty after. But he had it under control. 

Deuce shoved him, not using his full strength but it was enough to leave the Wolf with his back to the wall. He pulled his hood back and lowered his glasses slightly, a threatening green light emitting from his eyes. His snakes hissed. The Wolf gulped, shocked and frightened, before attempting to back off. 

"Look dude, I'm sorry." 

"Back. Off."

"I will!" And with that said Deuce let him run. He turned back to Cleo and picked her up gently, kissing her on the lips. 

"You didn't have to to that, I know you feel guilty-" 

"I don't. I want to protect you."

It was the first time in forever that he didn't. Willingly showing himself was still terrifying, but Cleo being hurt scared him more. It had never occurred to him before that his strength could be a tool. That he could use his powers to help his friends. That no one ever had to be pushed around while he was there. 

Deuce sweeped Cleo off her feet, lifting her easily and smiling when she giggled in delight. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

She'd kissed his lips, then his cheek, and then the scales along his hairline. Deuce didn't feel fearful or ugly. In fact, he felt like the strongest person in the world. 

Cleo held him close as they walked down the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so my headcannons
> 
> I feel like Cleo would speak Greek because of her heratige she's well read and well traveled. I imagine her Father probably pushed her to lean old languages like Ancient Greek or Latin. This is also why I feel she doesn't fear Gorgons like other American monsters, because she's read of them. 
> 
> I feel like it's obvious but when I say Medusa has an understandable fear of outsiders I mean it in the sense that she is literally Medusa and has probably had people try an hurt her a lot.
> 
> I feel like she projects this fear onto Deuce, which contradicts his easy going, open minded nature. He tries to be different but is still frightened. 
> 
> Clawdeen is gay, nuff said.


End file.
